Right here, right now's all we got
by Nyna Sand
Summary: Être un adolescent n'est pas chose facile, même lorsque l'on s'appelle Tony Stark... Car contrairement à ce que tout le monde veut bien penser, la vie n'est pas plus douce quand on est un génie richissime. Elle vous frappe aveuglement de la même façon que n'importe qui d'autre. *pre-IM 1, juin 1986, Tony a 17 ans*
1. I ain't got time for you, baby

_**NA : **Hello, hello !_

_C'est de nouveau moi, j'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas trop... Je m'accorde une dernière petite distraction avant de m'attaquer (pour de vrai cette fois !) à mes mémoires et rapports pour l'année x) Ceci dit j'ai encore un petit quelque chose en cours de bêta-read (pour toi, Fuck'Yeah :p) que je posterai entre deux pages de rapport parce que sinon, vous me manquez trop ! ^^'_

_Cette fiction ne sera pas très longue. Sans doute deux, peut-être trois chapitres selon vos avis et mon inspiration._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Nyna._

* * *

**I ain't got time for you, baby...**

* * *

_Jeudi 19 Juin 1986_

Aujourd'hui était un jour important.

Aujourd'hui, à seulement dix-sept ans, Tony Stark recevait son diplôme du _Massachusetts_ _Institute of Technology _en physique appliquée et ingénierie.

Assis dans le grand amphithéâtre du MIT, il attendait impatiemment que la remise des diplômes commence. Il se sentait comme un enfant la veille de Noël. Il savait que c'était idiot, ce n'était qu'un bout de papier, mais ce bout de papier représentait la concrétisation de tout ce qu'il avait accomplit jusqu'alors.

Cependant pour que la cérémonie commence, encore fallait-il que Bill Gates finisse par se taire. Son discours tirait vraiment sur la longueur.

« _Je suis de mauvaise influence. C'est pour ça que j'ai été invité à votre remise de diplôme et non aux portes ouvertes, sans quoi vous seriez bien moins nombreux ici aujourd'hui..._ »

Tony fit un sourire en coin, mais ne se joignit pas aux quelques applaudissements approbateurs de certains des autres étudiants.

Il ne tenait pas en place. Prêtant une oreille distraite au reste du discours, il ne cessait de jeter des regards vers le premier rang des sièges prévus pour les familles des diplômants. Ses parents auraient dû s'y trouver. Leurs deux chaises, réservées de par leur statut de généreux donateurs de l'institut, restaient vides.

Ils n'étaient pas venus.

Il se demandait qu'elle serait leur excuse. Son père prétexterait sans doute une urgence avec la compagnie. Mais sa mère ? Elle lui parlait de cette journée depuis ses tous premiers pas à l'université... Non, ils étaient simplement en retard.

Ils viendraient.

Moyennement rassuré par ses réflexions, Tony porta à nouveau le regard sur la scène, apercevant Rhodey à quelques sièges de lui. Ils se sourirent. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour du reste de leurs vies et Tony était heureux qu'ils puissent le partager. Oh, certes, il n'avait pas accueillit ce colocataire impromptu d'un bon œil au tout début, mais il s'était vite trouvé de nombreux points commun avec Rhodey et avait découvert avec lui une affection fraternelle qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Mais bientôt ils continueraient sur leurs chemins séparés ; Rhodey serait affecté là où l'armée avait besoin de lui et Tony intégrerait l'entreprise familiale. A moins qu'il ne se lance dans un nouveau diplôme. Être étudiant était plutôt sympa en fin de compte. Et maintenant qu'il en avait l'âge, peut-être apprécierait-il d'autant plus.

Oui, quelques années d'insouciance en plus seraient les bienvenues.

« _J'espère que dans vingt ans, vous reviendrez ici, au MIT, et serez alors capable de voir ce que vous avez accompli grâce à votre talent, votre volonté, votre humanité. J'espère que vous vous jugerez non seulement sur vos réussites professionnelles, mais aussi personnelles. Sur l'image que vous aurez su offrir au monde... sur l'image que vous aurez su laisser à des gens si éloignés de vous que vous n'aviez en commun que votre humanité._

_A tous, bonne chance._ »

Tony applaudit avec le reste de l'assemblée. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter les derniers mots de Gates. Mais à dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir pour l'instant...

Après la cérémonie, Tony resta sur le côté tandis que Rhodey allait rejoindre son père, qui lui, était venu participer à cette journée importante de la vie de son fils. Les Starks n'étaient pas venu. Jusqu'à l'appel de son nom, Tony avait espéré qu'ils arriveraient, prêt à pardonner leur retard – il aurait certes utilisé cet incident comme moyen pour les faire culpabiliser en cas de besoin, mais il ne leur en aurait pas véritablement voulu. Il était habitué. Là cependant, il n'était pas prêt de passer l'éponge.

Tony observait, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poche de son costume italien.

Il n'y eu pas d'effusions comme on pouvait en voir de tous côtés. Mais pourtant, il perçut clairement la chaleur de l'échange, la fierté du père pour le succès de son fils comme celle du fils de répondre ainsi aux attentes du père. Il ressentit un vif élan de jalousie alors qu'ils se serraient la main, le père de James le félicitant une nouvelle fois.

« Et félicitations à vous aussi, Tony ! »

Surpris un instant, Tony se ressaisit vite, sortant les mains de ses poches et se redressant. « Merci, Général. » Tony serra vigoureusement la main du Général Rhodes, affichant aisément ce sourire de façade qu'il avait vu son père aborder tant de fois depuis son enfance lors de diverses occasions, alors qu'ils se trouvaient en société.

Tony apprenait vite. Très tôt, il avait compris que l'on attendait de lui qu'il succède à son père. Il avait donc pris sur lui d'observer et de mimer les agissements de ce dernier. Avec succès.

« Vous avez des projets, vous impliquer dans l'entreprise familiale peut-être ? » demanda l'homme en lui souriant largement. «D'ailleurs votre père n'est pas ici ? J'avais espéré le saluer. »

_Et moi donc..._

« Non, malheureusement, il a été retenu, » répondit Tony, tachant au mieux de ne pas paraître trop crispé. Devant un potentiel – voir actuel dans ce cas précis – client, il faut toujours avoir l'air jovial et disponible. A moins que le client ne soit indésirable, ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis. Il tacha donc de paraître engageant, sans néanmoins dissimuler la déception qui l'habitait. « Je suis certain qu'il aurait été ravi de vous voir ce soir. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, quel dommage. Mais vous avez raison, mon garçon, nous avons un rendez-vous de prévu le mois prochain. » L'homme lui sourit à nouveau chaleureusement, visiblement compatissant.

Tony redirigea son attention vers James.

« J'imagine que tu passes la soirée avec le Général ? Il y a une fête à mon appartement, ça s'est décidé à la dernière minute, vraiment, mais n'hésite pas à nous rejoindre plus tard si tu veux. »

Tout en parlant, Tony avait pris soin de jeter un regard soigneusement embarrassé au père de Rhodey qui réagit comme espéré.

« En fait, j'ai quelque chose de prévu, » dit-il en regardant sa montre. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas passer la soirée chez Tony, James, nous déjeunerons ensemble demain à mon hôtel. »

« Bien, Monsieur, » répondit automatiquement Rhodey avant de se détendre légèrement, abordant un large sourire. « Merci, papa. »

Le Général sourit, l'air amusé. Il n'était pas dupe, comprit Tony, mais comprenait parfaitement qu'ils préfèrent fêter de leur côté ce diplôme, sans la présence autoritaire de leurs parents.

« Merci, Général, » lui dit Tony, souriant sincèrement pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Amusez-vous bien, les enfants. »

« Comptez sur nous ! » Tony entraînait déjà Rhodey en direction de la sortie.

« Demain à 12h00, James ! » appela le Général derrière eux. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, Tony l'aperçut hocher la tête d'un air désabusé.

Une chose était certaine, si Rhodey voulait être à l'heure demain, il ne dormirait pas beaucoup.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la fête battait son plein dans l'appartement qu'occupait Tony dans le centre de Cambrige.

« Et tu n'avais vraiment rien organisé ? » demanda Rhodey, admiratif, les yeux posés sur un duo d'amies qui dansaient de telle façon qu'on ne pouvait se méprendre sur leurs intentions.

Il savait qu'une simple rumeur de fête organisé par son ami-milliardaire-en-devenir suffisait à attirer la foule, mais voir que celui-ci semblait toujours prêt à recevoir était assez impressionnant. L'alcool coulait à flot, la musique s'enchaînait sous les bons soins du DJ... il y avait même un buffet installé contre un mur du salon.

« Tu as toujours l'air surpris. » Tony sourit, l'air tout à fait fier de lui-même. « J'ai envoyé des instructions à Jarvis pour qu'il mette en place le _protocole _ _fête à domicile _en place. »

« Le _protocole _ _fête à domicile _? »

« Je l'ai programmé pour contacter les personnes nécessaires à ce genre de soirée, mon nom fait généralement le reste quand le délai est si court... » expliqua Tony en haussant les épaules.

« Donc, ton _ordinateur_ a organisé tout ça ? » Rhodey était véritablement admiratif face à la création de Tony, même s'il ne l'avait jamais admis.

« Mon _assistant, _il me semble pourtant t'avoir déjà expliqué la nuance, » corrigea Tony, engloutissant trois petits fours en une seule bouchée.

« Han, han... » acquiesça Rhodey, ne prêtant plus vraiment attention aux explication du petit génie ; les deux jeunes femmes avaient interrompu leur danse et se dirigeaient vers eux.

« Mesdemoiselles, » salua Tony, en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil – tout à fait inutiles – dans un geste savamment calculé.

Elle gloussèrent en l'encadrant, le prenant chacune par une main pour l'entraîner au centre du salon où la piste de danse avait été improvisée. Rhodey resta seul près du buffet, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

Pourquoi ces choses ne lui arrivaient jamais à lui ?

* * *

**_NA :_** _Hum bon, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux, mais peut-être que comme d'habitude, j'ai simplement trop relu mon propre texte pour l'apprécier x) _

_Les extraits de discours de Gates sont librement traduits de propos qu'il a véritablement tenus, juste au cas où vous vous soyez posé la question. C'est pour ça que je les ai mis en italiques (:__  
_

_Je pense que je ne devrais pas tarder à poster le chapitre suivant, il est pour ainsi dire fini. Seule la troisième (potentielle) partie me pose encore problème ^^'_

_Merci à tous pour vos lectures !_

_Bises,  
__Nyna.__  
_


	2. A little party never killed nobody

_**NA : **Merci à Nina (Tu as un très joli nom, tu sais ? ^^) pour sa review sur le premier chapitre, ainsi que sur Meet J.A.R.V.I.S., je suis contente que tu apprécies Tony. J'ai beau m'obstiner à écrire sur lui, j'ai toujours autant de mal à bien cerner le personnage. Je me sens plus à l'aise avec Pepper ^^_

_Voici donc la deuxième partie. Comme je vous l'ai dit au dernier chapitre, je ne suis pas certaine de faire une suite, j'ai quelques scènes d'écrites, mais ce n'est pas facile, vous comprendrez vite j'imagine (:_

_Bises et à très vite!  
Nyna_

* * *

**A little party never killed nobody**

* * *

« Tony ! Tony ! »

Obadiah devait crier pour se faire entendre par dessus la musique.

« Obie ! C'est sympa d'être passé ! » s'exclama l'adolescent alors qu'Obadiah se plaçait devant lui, l'air passablement enragé. « Tu es venu fêter mon diplôme ? » Tony ignorait l'attitude clairement hostile de son parrain_, _tout comme il avait ignoré ses appels toute la soirée. « Tiens, prends un verre. Trinquons à mon entrée dans l'âge adulte ! » Il fit signe de trinquer dans le vide, envoyant quelques gouttes d'alcool tâcher la veste d'Obadiah.

« Tony ! » répéta-t-il sur le ton de l'exaspération.

« C'est mon nom. »

Tony avait mis toute l'insolence dont il était capable dans cette réponse.

Mais Obadiah ne semblait pas d'humeur à entrer dans ce jeu, malgré sa patience coutumière face aux frasques du jeune Stark. Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif et Tony haussa les épaules. Ce soir il n'en avait rien à foutre. Obie s'en remettrait s'il l'avait vexé. Il décida donc de reporter son attention sur des affaires plus pressantes, et avouons-le, bien plus agréables : la capitaine des cheerleaders et sa seconde qui l'entouraient avantageusement depuis le début de cette mémorable soirée.

Mais subitement, alors qu'il remplissait à nouveau son verre, la musique s'arrêta et l'appartement fut plongé dans le noir l'espace d'un instant, avant que les lumières de secours ne prennent le relais dans un ronronnement agaçant.

« Oh, allez ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » cria Tony, au dessus du brouhaha mécontent, repoussant ses charmantes compagnes pour se diriger vers le compteur.

Il n'alla cependant pas bien loin.

« Il se passe que la fête est finie ! » cria à son tour Obadiah, mais avec sa voix de stentor, il eu bien plus d'impact que Tony dont les protestations s'apparentaient plus à des jérémiades en comparaison. « Tout le monde rentre chez soi avant que la police arrive et vous arrête pour consommation illicite, que ce soit d'alcool, » il jeta un regard appuyé sur Tony, « ou d'autre chose ! »

Les protestations ne se tarirent pas mais les invités de Tony commencèrent tant bien que mal à rassembler leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, que le chauffeur d'Obadiah tenait ouverte, abordant un air patibulaire.

« Non mais on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend, Obie ? » s'emporta le jeune homme alors qu'il devait assister, impuissant, au départ de ses invités. « Tu t'es pris pour mon père ? Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'est pas ici, alors fous moi la paix ! »

« Tony, ça suffit. » Obadiah avait parlé d'un ton ferme mais posé, qui laissa Tony parfaitement indifférent.

Puisqu'il voulait jouer les figures paternelles, Tony allait lui en donner pour son grade. « Il n'a pas jugé ma remise de diplôme suffisamment importante pour la gratifier de sa présence ! » hurla-t-il, exprimant enfin ce qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer dans l'alcool et la fête. « Non, mais je comprends, il y a sans doute une excellente raison. Peut-être un réacteur capricieux qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre que le _grand_ Howard Stark lui accorde son attention ? »

Tony avait dit cela avec tout le dédain dont il était capable. Il ne ferait pas à son père le plaisir de pleurer. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il lui prouverait qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

« Tony... » Cette fois, Obadiah perdait patience. Tony le connaissait suffisamment pour en reconnaître les signes. L'exaspération dans sa voix avait atteint ses sommets et une veine disgracieuse palpitait au dessus de son œil gauche.

« Non ! Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous. Il peut se la mettre là où je pense sa compagnie ! » reprit-il, ne laissant pas à Obadiah l'occasion de l'interrompre à nouveau. « Je lui demandais pas grand chose, seulement d'être présent pour l'un des jours les plus importants de la vie de son fils_ unique_ et lui, il n'est pas foutu... »

La gifle qu'il reçut le fit reculer d'un pas, le stoppant net dans sa tirade colérique. Choqué, il resta coi un instant, une main sur sa joue douloureuse. Jamais personne ne le giflait. Et Obadiah aurait été la dernière personne qu'il ait pu imaginer le frapper, lui qui semblait se complaire dans le rôle de l'oncle bienveillant.

« Tout le monde, _dehors _! » répéta rageusement Obadiah et les quelques téméraires qui étaient restés s'en allèrent en sursautant, sans demander leur reste. La fête était clairement finie.

Seul Rhodey demeura dans le salon avec eux, mais Obadiah décida de l'ignorer, il savait que les garçons étaient proches.

« Assieds-toi, Tony. »

Le garçon le fusilla du regard.

« Ou quoi, tu vas me frapper ? » demanda-t-il, provocateur. « Oh, non, attends ! C'est déjà fait ! »

« Tu es soûl, Tony, » constata platement Obadiah, tâchant au mieux d'ignorer l'envie de gifler à nouveau son filleul face à son attitude primaire.

« Et alors ? Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit : tu n'es_ pas _mon père. S'il a quelque chose à dire, qu'il vienne donc ! »

Face à ce comportement obstinément puéril, ce que l'alcool n'aidait pas à améliorer, Obadiah soupira. « James, pourriez-vous nous laisser un moment ? Je dois parler à Tony seul à seul. »

« Je ne sais... » commença le jeune soldat, jetant un regard incertain à son meilleur ami.

« Je ne vais pas le gifler à nouveau, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Accordez-nous juste un instant, s'il-vous-plaît. Allez donc préparer du café, nous en aurons besoin. »

James sortit du salon, jetant néanmoins un dernier regard suspicieux vers Obadiah, puis à Tony, qui haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Tony, » Obadiah attendit que son filleul pose le regard sur lui avant de continuer. « Tes parents voulaient venir. »

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester.

« Non laisse-moi finir ! » prévint immédiatement Obadiah, levant une main devant lui pour intimer le silence. Il reprit, ne laissant pas à Tony le temps de se ressaisir. « Ils voulaient venir, ils étaient en route pour venir, Tony, mais... ils ont eu un accident. » Toute colère sembla s'évaporer en Tony et la peur qu'il vit s'immiscer dans les yeux de son filleul ramena en Obadiah tous les souvenirs de cette soirée. « Ils sont morts, Tony, » annonça-t-il dans un semi-murmure. Il aurait hurlé que ses mots n'auraient pas eu plus d'impact.

Tony inspira brusquement, sa respiration s'accélérant dangereusement. « Quoi ? Non... ils... » bégaya-t-il, incapable de trouver ses mots. « Non ! » hurla-t-il ensuite, se réfugiant à nouveau dans sa colère, mais celle-ci ne sut perdurer. « Ils ne peuvent pas... ils ne sont pas venus, ils sont... » sa voix se brisa.

« Ils sont morts, Tony. Je suis désolé. »

« Non ! »

Tony essayait de comprendre les mots d'Obadiah. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Comment pourraient-ils être...

« Tony, s'il-te-plaît, »

« _Non ! _» hurla Tony en secouant la tête. « Ils ne peuvent pas... »

« Tony... » James était revenu. Ou peut-être n'était-il jamais parti.

Tony croisa le regard déchiré de son ami et quelque chose se brisa subitement en lui.

_Ils étaient morts_.

Ses parents, qu'il avait maudits toute la soirée, étaient morts. C'était inconcevable et pourtant... En regardant réellement Obadiah pour la première fois ce soir-là, il remarqua les traits anormalement tirés de son parrain. L'homme semblait abattu. Lui, qui était toujours si imposant paraissait à cet instant si vulnérable.

Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas y croire, mais il y était forcé. Les larmes de rage qu'il avait fièrement retenues toute la journée se déversèrent finalement en un flot désespéré le long de ses joues alors qu'il continuait à secouer la tête de gauche à droite dans une litanie de « non, non, non... »

Soudain, il sentit des bras l'enlacer, mais ce n'était pas les bons. Tout ça était tellement irréel. Il se débattit un instant, tentant d'échapper à ce réconfort dont il ne voulait pas avoir besoin. Mais James était bien plus fort que lui et il finit par se laisser aller, s'abandonnant à son chagrin.

Ses parents étaient morts.

Il était seul.

Tellement seul.


	3. Right here, right now's all we got

**_NA : _**_Moi qui avait des difficultés avec ce chapitre, il est finalement presque aussi long que les deux autres réunis... J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira malgré le côté déprimant du sujet abordé (je me demande toujours comment l'idée d'écrire cette fiction m'est venue !), ce n'était pas facile, mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. (: Je tenais vraiment à développer un peu plus sur l'amitié entre Tony et James. Il y a une scène qui m'a particulièrement amusé en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lire ! _

_Aussi, est-ce que certains d'entre vous avez reconnu la chanson dont j'ai tiré les titres de mes chapitres ? Sinon, je vous conseille d'aller écouter "A little party never killed nobody" de Fergie pour la BO de Gatsby le Magnifique (superbe film au passage). Les paroles du refrain m'ont vraiment fait penser à Tony (:_

_A **Nina**, le fait que ce ne soit qu'un pseudo prouve que tu as bon goût, la preuve, on a presque le même ! (oui, j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs...) Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que l'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes ! _

_Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude... je me suis un peu laissée emporter par mon enthousiasme en postant au milieu de la nuit ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Nyna._

* * *

**Right here, right now's all we got**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Tony.

Il était assis sur son canapé, une tasse de café à la main, le yeux dans le vide face à lui. Rhodey se trouvait sur l'accoudoir à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule, apportant un contact réconfortant et bienvenu.

Obadiah était pour sa part appuyé contre le mur opposé, les mains dans ses poches, la tête rejetée en arrière, fixant un point indéterminé du plafond.

« On ne sait pas encore précisément, » son ton était éteint, las. « Il semble que Franck ait perdu le contrôle du véhicule. La route était mouillée. Lui et ta mère sont morts sur le coup. Ton père... » Il se racla la gorge et posa à nouveau les yeux sur Tony. « Ton père était dans un état critique en arrivant aux urgences, ils ont pu le stabiliser un moment mais ça n'a pas suffit. »

« Il était vivant quand... » A son tour, Tony leva la tête, croisant le regard de son parrain, « quand tu es arrivé ? »

Obadiah comprit ce que demandait véritablement Tony. « Il a pu dire quelques mots... mais Tony, il faut que tu comprennes, il n'était pas cohérent. Le choc... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Tony se raidit, la main dans laquelle il tenait son café tremblait dangereusement.

« Le nom de ta mère, le tien... il ne savait pas. Pour Maria je veux dire. Il voulait être sûr que vous iriez bien. »

Tony le regardait, l'air désespéré. Obadiah avait été la dernière personne à voir son père en vie et il s'accrochait à ses paroles comme si elles étaient la seule chose pouvant le maintenir à flots.

« C'est... c'est tout ? »

Il détestait l'espoir qui perçait dans sa voix. Qu'y avait-il à espérer ?

« Je suis désolé, Tony. »

« Non, non, merci, Obie. »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, la journée sera longue demain. »

Tony posa un regard incertain sur son parrain. « Oh. Oui, bien sûr. » Il tendit sa tasse de café froid à Rhodey qui l'en débarrassa après une seconde d'hésitation.

Il se leva. « Je vais... » il désigna vaguement la porte de sa chambre. « Bonne nuit. »

Il ignora les regards inquiets qui l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans sa chambre. Il se sentait tellement las et quand il se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfouissant le visage dans ses oreillers, Tony s'endormit immédiatement.

Etait-ce l'alcool, la fatigue, le choc... il ne savait pas ce qui avait eu raison de lui. Il était simplement reconnaissant de laisser l'oubli le submerger. Même pour peu de temps.

A son réveil, Obadiah était partit, mais Rhodey demeurait là, occupé à nettoyer l'appartement.

« Tu sais, j'ai des gens pour faire ça, » constata platement Tony en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, où l'odeur de café et d'œufs brouillés, spécialité de son parrain pour le petit déjeuner, flottait encore.

« Je les ai renvoyé chez eux, » expliqua Rhodey en ramassant un amas de verre brisé sur le sol.

« Oh. » Tony haussa un sourcil face à l'initiative de son ami, mais ne dit rien. « Le journal n'est pas arrivé ? » s'étonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret devant le bar de la cuisine. De là, il pouvait voir le salon où Rhodey ramassait les derniers vestiges de la fête de la veille.

« Je l'ai jeté. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Rhodey détourna le regard et Tony comprit qu'il n'avait sans doute pas envie de pousser le sujet plus avant.

« Peu importe. Où est Obie ? » demanda-t-il dans une vaine tentative pour changer de sujet.

« Il a dû partir pour s'occuper... de formalités. » Une fois encore, le ton de Rhodey était fuyant.

Tony resta impassible en apparence mais son ami n'était pas dupe. Il voyait l'humidité dans le regard encore rougi du jeune et nouvel orphelin.

« D'accord, » répondit Tony en retournant assidûment ses œufs dans son assiette. Il ne les mangerait pas.

Quand midi approcha et que Rhodey ne faisait pas signe de s'apprêter à partir, Tony prit finalement la parole, levant les yeux de l'imposant amas d'unités centrales servant de serveur à Jarvis, qu'il avait décidé de mettre à jour. « Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous ? » s'enquit-il, faisant référence au déjeuner que son ami devait avoir avec son père.

« J'ai prévenu que je ne viendrai pas, » répondit Rhodey en posant le livre qu'il avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque de Tony après avoir fini le ménage.

Tony continua à faire des ajustement dans le serveur, contrôlant succinctement à l'écran qu'il était sur la bonne voie avant de reprendre « Tu devrais y aller. »

« Je préfère rester ici. »

« Pour quoi faire ? Me regarder m'apitoyer sur mon sort ? » Tony jeta brutalement le tournevis qu'il avait à la main. « Va retrouver ton père ! Toi tu en as encore un alors vas-y ! »

« Tony... » tenta prudemment Rhodey.

« Va-t'en ! » hurla-t-il. « _Va-t'en_ ! »

Rhodey soupira mais pris néanmoins sa veste avant de sortir de l'appartement. Tony avait besoin d'espace. Il comprenait ça.

Il était revenu. Un moment, Tony avait craint que Rhodey n'ait décidé de partir pour de bon quand il lui avait crié de s'en aller. Mais il était revenu. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il enregistra vraiment quand son ami vint l'aider à se relever tard dans la soirée alors qu'il somnolait en câlinant une bouteille de Whysky au pied de son canapé.

« Aller, au lit, Tony. »

« Rhodeyyy ! » s'exclama-t-il. Un sourire niais éclaira son visage.

« C'est moi, vieux, aller, viens. » Rhodey prit la bouteille, que Tony tenta un instant de retenir avant d'abandonner pitoyablement.

« Tu as des cils vraiment très long, tu sais ? » s'extasia-t-il alors que son ami passait un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre.

Rhodey pouffa. « Ton attention me touche, Tony, vraiment, mais tu n'es pas mon genre, désolé. »

Tony fronça les sourcils un instant avant de faire un grand « o » de la bouche, réalisant que c'était de l'humour.

« Ahah, Rhodey, tu es tellem... » Il s'arrêta subitement, portant une main à sa bouche.

« Ok, salle de bain ! » s'exclama Rhodey, entraînant son ami vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il arrivèrent juste à temps. Tony tomba à genoux devant les toilettes et vomi bruyamment.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda le jeune militaire après quelques minutes alors que Tony somnolait sur le bord de la cuvette.

« Hmmm... » fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint.

Rhodey prit cela pour un oui.

« Allez, on va au lit maintenant. »

« Je croyais que j'étais pas ton genre ? » marmonna Tony alors que Rhodey lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied.

Son ami secoua la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres, content de voir un peu de répartie chez son ami.

Les jours qui suivirent avaient semblé passer dans un brouillard aux yeux de Tony. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais être pleinement conscient. L'alcool, qu'il ne buvait jusqu'alors qu'à certaines occasions, était devenu son meilleur ami, lui permettant de sombrer dans un sommeil qui ne venait autrement pas.

Rhodey restait avec lui la plupart du temps. Tony savait que ça ne pouvait durer, tôt ou tard, son ami serait appelé à partir, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Pour l'instant, Rhodey était la seule chose qui le maintenait un tant soit peu ancré dans la réalité. Certes Obadiah était là lui aussi, mais il ne parlait que d'avenir quand Tony voulait juste oublier qu'il devait apprendre à avancer dans un monde où tout repère semblait s'être volatilisé.

Avant qu'il ne réalise, le jour des funérailles était arrivé.

« Toutes mes condoléances, M. Stark. »

Tony serrait la main d'une énième personne dont il ne prit pas la peine de se rappeler le nom. C'était un membre du conseil d'administration, Hayes ou peut-être Dense...

Ces mots, il les avait trop entendus au cours de ces dernières soixante-douze heures et ils n'avaient pas plus de sens maintenant qu'ils n'en avaient eu la première fois.

Il se contenta de remercier Hayes, ou quelque fut son nom, avec un hochement de tête et un sourire poli, acceptant brièvement le support qu'il lui accordait avant de recommencer avec la personne suivante.

A côté de lui, Rhodey veillait toujours, telle une ombre silencieuse mais attentive.

o~O~o

Le lendemain, son fragile équilibre fut de nouveau mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'il dû se rendre à la lecture du testament.

« … il est établi que dans l'éventualité de la disparition simultanée ou consécutive de monsieur Howard Anthony Stark et de madame Maria Collins Carbonell Stark, tous leurs biens reviendront à leur fils unique, monsieur Anthony Edward Stark. Cela s'applique... »

Tony laissa le notaire énoncer la liste de ce qui lui revenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, il savait déjà ce dont il héritait l'entreprise et ses nombreuses succursales, les usines, les maisons, les appartements, les fondations caritatives... il avait grandit en sachant ce qui l'attendait.

Il n'avait simplement pas su que cela arriverait si vite.

« Tony, » appela Obadiah alors qu'ils sortaient enfin du bureau du notaire. « Tu veux aller déjeuner ? Nous pourrions discuter de... »

« Pas la peine de discuter. Tu as entendu l'avocat, tant que je suis mineur, tu es le grand patron ici. C'est très bien comme ça, je ne pourrais pas et je te fais confiance. »

Tony se força à sourire d'un air engageant, mais Obadiah le connaissait sans doute mieux que quiconque désormais et il vit clairement le malaise de son filleul.

« Tony, tu peux me parler, tu sais ? » dit-il, inquiet.

« Je sais. Merci, Obie, mais pour l'instant, je voudrais être seul. Je vais retourner à Cambridge quelques jours. » Obadaih s'apprêtait à parler mais Tony ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester. « Tu peux t'assurer que le jet sera prêt à mon arrivée à l'aéroport ? »

Le jet... son jet désormais.

Obadiah hocha finalement la tête. « Appelle-moi en arrivant. »

« Bien sûr, au revoir, Obie. » Tony lui sourit à nouveau, plus sincèrement cette fois-ci.

Alors qu'il quittait le département légal et traversait les couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur, Tony prenait peu à peu conscience de ce dont il venait vraiment d'hériter, les milliers d'employés dont il était maintenant responsable et qui comptaient sur lui pour reprendre le flambeau de son père. Tous lui adressaient des sourires compatissants, accompagnés parfois d'un « Bonjour, monsieur Stark. » qui lui donnait la nausée. Tâchant de garder la tête haute, il pressa le pas, voulant s'échapper au plus vite de cet endroit qui l'étouffait, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait perdu et ce qu'il devait désormais affronter.

Quand il atteint enfin le rez-de-chaussée, il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne se mette pas à courir vers la porte.

« Tony ! » l'appela Rhodey alors qu'il le dépassait sans même un regard. Quand il atteignit enfin un endroit où personne ne le verrait, Tony s'arrêta brusquement. Prenant appui sur une benne, il défaisait le col de sa chemise de son autre main, cherchant le souffle qui semblait l'avoir quitté.

« Tony, Tony, regarde-moi ! »

Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix de Rhodey près de lui, mais tout autour de lui paraissait déformé, comme s'il s'était trouvé dans l'un de ces cauchemars dont on ne peut s'échapper.

« Regarde-moi, Tony ! »

Rhodey prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains, le forçant à se raccrocher à la réalité.

« Rhodey... » implora Tony dans un chuchotement désespéré.

« Je suis là, Tony, respire, je suis là, d'accord ? »

Tony hocha la tête, repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de le submerger. Lentement, le regard toujours rivé à celui de Rhodey, il réussit à reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même et sa respiration retrouva peu à peu un rythme normal.

« Je peux pas, Rhodey, je peux pas le faire. »

Rhodey avait toujours une main derrière la tête de Tony, l'autre sur son épaule. Le désespoir qu'il voyait dans le regard de son ami lui brisait le cœur. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait.

« Tu peux, Tony. Tu y arriveras. Mais pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt, d'accord ? Tu as le droit de craquer. »

Tony déglutit.

Non, il ne craquerait pas. Trop de choses reposaient sur lui désormais. Mais Rhodey avait raison. Il était trop tôt. Obadiah veillerait sur l'entreprise pour les mois à venir, en attendant ses dix-huit ans.

« Rentrons, » dit-il finalement.

« A la villa ? »

« Non ! » protesta vivement Tony. « Non, je… à Cambridge. J'ai fait préparer le jet. » expliqua-t-il, plus posément.

Rhodey le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds mais se ressaisit très vite. « Hum, d'accord, ma voiture est par là. » Il fit un geste en direction du parking réservé au public et Tony acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

Dans l'avion, le jeune soldat s'endormit peu après avoir quitté le sol. Tony ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, même s'il aurait souhaité ne pas se retrouver seul. Depuis des jours, son ami veillait sur lui et en le regardant ainsi dormir, son visage débarrassé de toute inquiétude, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il l'avait vu s'accorder un moment de repos. A part ce jour, quand il était allé rejoindre le Général pour déjeuner, Rhodey ne l'avait pas quitté, étant toujours debout avant lui, couché après lui... Il était toujours là.

Tony soupira. Il porta son attention sur le hublot, par lequel il pouvait voir le sol californien s'éloigner et disparaître par moment sous la couche nuageuse.

Il était conscient de fuir. Mais il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait en affronter plus. Rester dans la maison de ses parents était plus que ce dont il se sentait capable pour l'instant. Son propre appartement à Cambridge était un refuge, une sorte de terrain neutre qui ne portait l'empreinte de personne d'autre que la sienne.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer encore et encore ces derniers jours d'enfer... la remise de diplôme, l'espoir, le désespoir, l'arrivée d'Obadiah, le sentiment de vide qui l'avait envahit depuis, l'injustice, l'angoisse...

Il fit signe à l'hôtesse d'approcher.

« Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur Stark ? »

Tony ferma les yeux un instant, repoussant l'envie de répondre sèchement à la jeune femme qu'il n'était pas_ monsieur Stark_, qu'il était seulement... lui. Seulement Tony.

« Apportez-moi un verre de... quoique ce soit que vous ayez de plus fort à bord, » ordonna-t-il.

L'hôtesse le regarda, hésitant visiblement à protester. Il n'avait pas vingt-et-un an après tout.

Tony aurait voulu lui hurler de ne pas le traiter comme un enfant, mais même pour ça, il ne se sentait pas la force. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se battre.

« Quoique vous vouliez dire, rappelez-vous simplement du nom qu'il y a sur vos chèques à la fin du mois, » avertit-il platement.

« Tout de suite, monsieur Stark. »

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Tony soupira en entendant de nouveau ce nom. Il l'avait cherché, après tout.

« Merci, Sara, » dit-il alors que la jeune femme lui apportait ce qu'il avait commandé. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, savamment calculé, et il la vit se détendre subtilement.

« De rien, monsieur Stark. » Et elle s'en alla.

Avec gratitude, Tony prit une gorgée du liquide alcoolisé, savourant la brûlure annonciatrice d'un oubli bienfaiteur.

Il était bel et bien _monsieur Stark _désormais._ Le_ Stark de Strak Industries... Ses parents étaient morts dans cet accident, le laissant orphelin et responsable de leur empire. Lui qui avait songé s'accorder quelques années d'insouciance supplémentaire en s'inscrivant de nouveau à l'université... Le pourrait-il seulement ? Obadiah accepterait sans doute de veiller sur ses intérêts dans l'attente de sa majorité, mais en fin de compte, c'est à Tony que revenait l'entreprise, pas à lui.

Tony demanda à Sara de lui apporter un autre verre et elle s'exécuta promptement.

Il avait assimilé le fait que ses parents soient décédés. Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'il avait _accepté_ ce fait. Leur mort avait été si brutale, tellement inattendue...

Posant son verre sur la petite table entre lui et Rhodey, Tony observa un instant son ami dormir.

En tant que militaire, il était encore plus exposé que ses parents ne l'avaient été. Et s'il se faisait tuer en fonction ? Sa vie s'arrêterait alors qu'elle ne faisait que commencer.

Tony déglutit, essayant de repousser ces idées morbides. Sans succès.

La vérité, c'est que l'instant présent, ici, maintenant était peut-être tout ce qu'ils avaient.

C'est alors qu'il arrivait à cette réalisation que Tony Stark prit une résolution qui dicterait nombres de ses choix à l'avenir.

A partir de ce jour, il se promit qu'il savourerait l'instant présent.


End file.
